Talk:List of Manga Chapters/@comment-17973785-20160614025749/@comment-106.71.14.113-20160615073451
I still prefer the idea that he gets an volt weapon, nova destroyer, look at kazuya page in comments, there should be a little explain on the concept weapon, he is part nova and he most likely will have all of their powers, volt, freezing, control etc. I feel like that how the story is playing it, he starts with freezings and as he learns his origins and family tree barriers are removed and he becomes a limiter type/ Arcadia, nova, something like that. And a blade for his weapon, kazuha and Cassandra have sword weapons and tes has blades, Arcadia has gauntlets like Maria and chiffon and windy kinda fits there with her hammer. I still think he is going to be insanely strong with the full weaponry of the nova. Just based of what is said in the story, Cassandra uses freezing (the pandora of west say anti freezing because it is unheard of and is misunderstood, there are none of the signs, no lighting or barrier from Cassandra after she was freed) and his nova side, along with other things that require a non-grounded way of thinking, like males can only use freezing = human men using female stigma that is grow in a female body first vs a hybrid that can grow HIS OWN ( key wording). Just think like this, ldy has made the perfect reason why kazuya can and no one else can, in him being a hybrid. Sorry a little off but I just wanted to explain why I think it over all to avoid misunderstandings. Or maybe he masters his new power completely over there and no side effects, like if it is due to the erinbar, he can stop the odd "feelings", it just seems like he and the nova and maybe Cassandra were unaffected by it and the limiters 110000% are unaffected so maybe it a side effect that they have those "feelings", who knows what the whole point with the erinbar is, and not us we only know what is said, BY gengo and limiters and pandora, so it maybe nothing but a side effect to feel anything from something like that to nova and hybrids, as gengo said he doesn't know too much and barely anything at all, so it maybe unexplained at this time on the true nature of the erinbar, like who known that freezing was to communicate at first chapter, so maybe it is something that will get fully explained later, maybe. Main point what if the whole erinbar is nothing but a side effect, now that would suck so much, but really there is no point of it now, when was it last shown off in activation or something i think around chiffon death. Who knows what something's are, it is not carved in a mountain at all, so maybe, great examples are pandora can't use freezing, a limiter needs to be baptized, bring people back from the dead, normal humans can't use stigma and blab blab blab, there are a lot of contradictions in freezing, so maybe what the erinbar is, is another one. Remember I am just saying this as theory not fact, just remember that theory with facts about the manga so far to make a new theory, same the good nova bad nova critus, and godric the possibility of kazuha and ryuuichi coming back, just theory that have a little light on them. That is all. I say this again, JUST THEORY WITH A LITTLE FACT PUT IN TO PLAY.